


The One

by ChiaWrites



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, proposal speech, soft engayed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: '“Oh my god, Rana,” Kate breathed out as she took in the decorated flat. In all the excitement she had forgotten that Rana said she had planned something for them at the flat. There were rose petals scattered all over the floor. Candles not yet lit lined up all over the flat, fairy lights hung up, champagne on the table and the table set all romantically for dinner. She turned to face a now shy looking Rana. “Did you do all this?”'Or the one where we find out what happened once they got back to the flat.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:) Its been a while since ive written some kana but I caught up on the proposal and stuff and I couldn’t get this little idea out of my head.
> 
> I hope you like it:)

Kate and Rana walked hand in hand together back to their flat. They had left the pub after sharing a celebratory drink with everyone before excusing themselves.

It had been lovely having everyone there to share the moment with them but they were both keen to get the other to themselves. And Rana couldn’t wait to see Kate’s reaction to how she had set up the flat for her.

Once they got to the door of their flat, Kate gave Rana a cute little smile before opening it and walking in.

She switched the light on and stopped at the sight in front of her.

“Oh my god, Rana,” Kate breathed out as she took in the decorated flat. In all the excitement she had forgotten that Rana said she had planned something for them at the flat. There were rose petals scattered all over the floor. Candles not yet lit lined up all over the flat, fairy lights hung up, champagne on the table and the table set all romantically for dinner. She turned to face a now shy looking Rana. “Did you do all this?”

Rana shrugged cutely. “Well…” she tilted her head a little, not feeling right taking all the credit. “I had some help from your dad.”

“My dad?” Kate’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah.” Rana’s smile softened a little, nervous. “I- I kinda asked for his blessing before I proposed and he was so happy about it that he wanted to help me with all the preparations.”

Kate just looked at Rana as she rambled nervously, feeling butterflies at Rana’s words. She couldn’t believe that Rana had asked her dad for his blessing. It was so old-fashioned but Kate couldn’t help but find it unbelievably cute and romantic. She tried to imagine Rana asking her dad and it made Kate smile even more. Especially given the fact that Rana seemed shy about it.

And the thought of her dad and Rana hanging out and decorating the flat together made her heart feel so full.

She stepped closer to Rana with a grin, taking her hands back in hers. “You’re so adorable do you know that.”

Rana pressed her lips together, fighting her smile and then looked down at the look that Kate was giving her.

“Yeah, well…I just wanted to make sure he would be happy with it too.”

Kate ducked her head to meet Rana’s gaze. “Hey, he loves you. Of course he was gonna be happy with it.” She smiled at Rana playfully. “You saw him tonight, his smile was bigger than mine. Well…” she tilted her head cutely, “maybe not mine, but you know what I mean.”

Rana laughed at Kate’s words, leaning into her a little. They smiled at each other and Rana’s eyes roamed Kate’s beautiful features for the first time properly since she had come back. She had missed Kate’s face so much.

Kate pushed Rana’s hair behind her hair, her hand lingering against her cheek. “Today didn’t exactly go as either of us planned,” Kate said softly, “but… it was kinda perfect wasn’t it?”

Rana let out a small laugh and she nodded. “It was,” she agreed. She hadn’t been able to do the speech she planned but it didn’t matter. The fact that Kate had proposed to her too, knowing that Kate loved her just as much as she loved Kate made her heart feel so full. It was more than she could have hoped for. She looked into Kate’s loving gaze and she felt her eyes well up with tears all of a sudden.

“Hey,” Kate said worriedly as Rana ducked her head, “what’s wrong?”

Rana let out a laugh at herself, looking back up at Kate with watery eyes. All of her emotions were catching up with her. The day had been so crazy that she hadn’t really had a proper moment to think, but now she was standing in front of Kate, alone in their apartment, and they were _engaged_ and it was all just so overwhelming _._ “It’s just…I can’t believe this.”

Kate’s expression softened and she looked at Rana with a loving smile. Truth is, Kate couldn’t really believe it either with everything they had been through but the proof was right there in front of her. The truth was on their hands. She lifted Rana’s hand up to her lips and placed a kiss over her ring finger. “Well believe it.”

Rana laughed, wiping her tear. “We’re _engaged_ ,” she whispered in disbelief, as if saying it would make it seem more real.

Kate grinned, pulling Rana in for a kiss, unable to resist it.

Rana pulled back, her eyes sparkling. “Let me pour us some champagne.” She walked over to the table, pouring them a glass each.

Kate tried to object, wanting to keep Rana in her arms but Rana looked so excited that she didn’t stop her.

After pouring the drinks, Rana lit the candles again. She wanted to make the most of all the work that had gone into setting up the flat.

Kate watched her with a soft smile as she did so.

Once all the candles were lit, Rana turned off the lights and she picked up the remote to turn on the music she had chosen beforehand.

Slow, soft music filled their ears and Rana turned to Kate with a small smile.

Kate looked at Rana softly for a moment. At how beautiful she looked in the candlelight and she felt her feelings overflow. And she couldn’t handle being so far away from her.

She walked up to Rana and pulled her in for a kiss, surprising Rana. Rana quickly recovered and brought her arms around Kate, kissing her back.

“I love you so much,” Kate whispered once she pulled back from the kiss.

Rana felt her heart flutter. She sighed and let her head fall against Kate’s. “I love you too.”

Kate pulled Rana back towards the middle of the room again. She put her arms around her waist and started swaying softly to the music.

Rana smiled up at her, bringing her arms up around Kate’s neck.

“The food just needs warming, whenever you want to eat?” Rana said softly. If she had had time, she would have attempted to cook herself but instead she had ordered from Kate’s favourite restaurant. Her plan had been to share a romantic dinner first before proposing with the speech she had prepared. But she didn’t mind the turn her plans had taken.

Kate smiled and shook her head softly. “Not yet. Can we just…stay like this for a bit.” She brought her hands up Rana’s back, pulling her in a little bit closer.

Rana smiled in response, her heart fluttering at Kate’s words and body warming at their closeness. Rana would happily stay like this forever.

She came in closer to Kate, resting her head on Kate’s shoulder, breathing her in. Kate smelled so good. And she felt so good too. Rana had missed the feeling of Kate so much. The way it felt to be in Kate’s arms. She wanted to feel more of her.

She pulled back and looked into Kate’s warm eyes and Kate smiled, her eyes falling down to Rana’s lips. She didn’t want to get carried away with kissing Rana just yet, she knew that Rana had gone through a lot of effort setting everything up, but she couldn’t resist the way that Rana was looking at her right now.

She leaned down and kissed her, sighing at the feel of Rana’s lips against her. And Rana pushed into her with intent and _god_ , Kate had missed her kisses.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” Kate breathed out.

Rana was about to respond that she knew exactly how much but her breath hitched as Kate’s lips made their way down her jaw to her neck. And Rana tilted her head back, pulling Kate closer into her.

Kate kissed back up to Rana’s lips and opened her mouth, kissing her deeper. Kissing her as she had been yearning to for all these weeks. How she hadn’t been able to in the pub in front of everyone.

Rana’s hands smoothed down Kate’s shoulder to her waist. She tried to find her way to Kate’s skin but Kate was wearing a jumpsuit and so Rana settled for running her hand over the material, feeling Kate’s body through her clothes. She felt her stomach flutter with the need to touch more of Kate. She wanted nothing more than to get her out of her clothes.

Their kisses deepened and they staggered backwards together, needing to find a solid surface, and they both gasped as Rana’s back hit the counter and they broke apart.

“Sorry.” Kate pulled back reluctantly, breathing hard against Rana’s lips. She shook her head, trying to get out of her wanting haze. “Sorry,” she said again, looking towards the table Rana had set up all romantically for them. “You went to so much effort, we should-“

Rana cut off Kate’s words with her lips, wanting nothing more than for Kate to continue kissing her as she had been. Everything else could wait.

“Screw dinner,” she said hotly against Kate’s mouth. “I just want you.”

Kate’s body warmed at the words and she grinned, letting her want finally take over.  

She pulled Rana into her again by the waist and took Rana’s smiling lips back into hers, kissing her deeply.  She ran her hands down Rana’s body, under her top, feeling the heat of her skin after so long.

And Rana pulled back at the touch and smiled at her, full of simmering want. She stepped away from her and Kate watched as Rana went to blow out all the candles, before coming back to her and holding out her hand.

Kate bit her lip with a smile and took Rana’s outstretched hand, allowing Rana to lead them into their bedroom.

 

 

In the morning Rana woke up to Kate’s soft kisses against the back of her shoulder.

Rana hummed and turned around in Kate’s arms, feeling more content that she had felt in so long.

“Good morning… fiancée,” Kate said with a gentle smile.

Rana’s eyes closed and she grinned, loving the way those words sounded from Kate’s lips.

She opened them and leaned forward to press a kiss against Kate’s smiling lips.

“Good morning fiancée.”

Rana’s heart fluttered at the way Kate smiled in response.

Kate shifted closer into Rana, bringing her hand up to play with Rana’s hair against her bare shoulder.

Rana smiled, playing with Kate’s other hand. “Last night was amazing.”

Kate warmed at the memory of it all. They had spent the night making love, and they eventually shared the romantic candlelit dinner as well. It was the most perfect night and neither had wanted it to end. “It was perfect,” Kate mumbled softly, nuzzling her nose against Rana’s. “ _You’re_ perfect.”

Rana giggled and snuggled closer into Kate. She felt warm and cosy and content and in love and she had missed this feeling so much.

“I’m never leaving you for so long ever again.”

Kate hummed. “Good.” She squeezed Rana into her, thrilled at the words. “I felt like a part of me was missing with you away.”

Rana sighed guiltily. “I felt like that too.”

Kate heard the sadness in Rana’s voice and she caressed her arms. During the past few weeks, they had called each other often but they hadn’t really had a chance to talk properly about how things were between Rana and her mum. Kate didn’t want to interfere in their holiday and Rana didn’t want to worry Kate with what a rubbish time she was having.

“How were things with your mum?” Kate asked softly.

Rana sighed, thinking back to how her mum had been.

“The first couple of weeks were okay. We were getting along and I was trying really hard to please her and make sure she was alright but…after a while she just started acting the same again. Underhanded comments and trying to set me up with random blokes and I just couldn’t handle it.”

Kate’s heart broke at the sadness in Rana’s voice.

“I’m sorry,” Kate said gently.

But Rana shook her head. She didn’t want Kate to be sorry. And Rana had stopped feeling sorry for herself mostly too. At least Rana knew now that there was no point in trying with her mum anymore. Now she could get on with her life and forget about all those people who weren’t going to accept her. She had Kate and that was all she needed. She felt like the luckiest person in the world. She didn’t want Kate to be sorry.

“Don’t be,” she said, looking up at Kate softly. “I have everything I need right here with me.”

Kate pressed a soft kiss against Rana’s lips.

They pulled apart and lay there quietly for a moment, gazing at each other softly. A small smile came across Rana’s face and Kate nudged her cutely.

“What is it?”

Rana smiled. “Just thinking about the moment I realised I wanted to propose to you.”

Kate grinned. “Yeah?”

Rana nodded with a smile, looking at Kate who was waiting for her to continue. “During the last week on the cruise, this guy proposed to me and-“

“Hang on, what?”

Rana shook her head dismissively. “It was nothing, just some weirdo, I met him once and he wanted to get married. But the point is…when he asked, I told him I was already taken…I told him I was already taken by the most amazing woman in the world and in that moment I just felt so… _happy.”_ She looked up into Kate’s eyes and watched how they softened. “I felt so happy knowing that I had you to come home to. Knowing that I had the most gorgeous, amazing, _perfect_ girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. And after that I couldn’t stop thinking about it—about you-about asking you. All I wanted to do was ask you to marry me. God-“ Rana let out a little laugh, “-it took all of my self-control not to call you and ask you there and then.”

Kate’s eyes had begun to well up and her body bubbled up with laughter at Rana’s last words.

“I bought the ring the very next day,” Rana continued. She felt all the words that she had planned to say before she proposed come up inside of her.

“The thought of you is the only thing that kept me going there.” She looked up at Kate, turning more serious. “You’re the only thing that’s kept me going through…everything _._ With Zeedan and my mum and…my dad.” Rana’s voice broke when she mentioned him but she continued. “I couldn’t have gotten through this past year without you.”

Kate brought Rana’s hands up to her chest and squeezed them. “And I couldn’t have gotten through it without _you_. You were with me through the most difficult time of my life and you stuck with me. You’re the most amazing person I know and I don’t know how I got so lucky to find you but I have and I’m never gonna let you go.”

Rana’s heart fluttered in her chest. She sniffed, looking up at Kate lovingly. “You’re hijacking my speech again like you hijacked my proposal.”

Kate’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and she laughed, her heart fluttering at Rana’s words. Her laughter softened and she smiled at Rana. “Go on,” she said softly.

Rana’s smile softened and she let out a nervous breath, looking into Kate’s eyes before continuing. “E-everything that I went through- whatever I lost…” she breathed in a shaky breath, “it was _all_ worth it to get to be with you.”

Kate’s heart beat hard in her chest at the conviction behind Rana’s words. Rana had given up everything to be with her and Kate didn’t take that lightly. She wanted to spend the rest of her life giving Rana the love that she deserved. She just wanted to give Rana everything. She wanted to be the family that loved Rana unconditionally.

A tear fell down Kate’s cheek and Rana wiped it away with her thumb, keeping her hand against Kate’s cheek.

“You’re the only person I need.” Rana continued. “And the only person that I want. I’ve never felt so understood, so happy or so safe with anyone before. I’ve never felt so loved by anyone before. I didn’t even know what love was before I met you,” she added with a self-conscious laugh. “I know it sounds cliché but it’s true. This- what I feel with you, I’ve never felt before. It was only until I met you that I realised what it meant to truly be in love.”

Kate squeezed Rana’s hand in hers.

“And being apart from you made me realise it even more.” Rana continued earnestly. “You’re… _it_ for me Kate, and I don’t want to wait anymore. I want the whole world to know.” She let herself finish off her speech just as she had planned to, even though she had already asked the question. “So…Kate Connor…” she breathed out a nervous breath, all of her emotions coming to the surface again, letting out a giddy laugh, “will you marry me?”

Kate’s face broke into an adoring grin, her eyes wet with tears and, even though she had been expecting the words, her heart was fluttering like crazy. She couldn’t believe how perfect Rana was. She leaned over Rana, taking her lips into several kisses that were broken by their laughter and Kate murmuring ‘yes’ against Rana’s lips over and over again.

Kate pulled back and looked down into Rana’s shining eyes. “Yes,” she said again clearer, softer and Rana’s eyes crinkled with her smile.

“I love you so much,” Rana breathed out.

The words never failed to make Kate’s heart skip a beat. She gazed down at Rana as if she couldn’t believe she existed. “I love you more.”

Rana shook her head with a beaming smile and Kate nodded playfully, leaning down to take Rana’s lips back into hers.

“We’re going to get married,” Kate said giddily against Rana’s lips, loving how it felt to say it.

Rana’s eyes crinkled with her laugh, the words making her stomach fill with butterflies. She repeated them in awe. “ _We’re gonna get_ _married_.”

Kate laughed, leaning down to take Rana’s smiling lips into another kiss, pulling the covers over their heads, getting lost in each other again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t wait to see these losers actually get married! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it:) I'd love to hear what you thought! <3


End file.
